In the Midst of Chaos
by bloodkitties
Summary: Short, delicate looking Ryeowook had been constantly picked on at his old school. However, after a horrible accident occurs, killing his parents, he changes to a new school. Will 14 year old Ryeowook make it through his freshman year? Note: slash pairings


**In the Midst of Chaos **

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

A Super Junior Fanfiction

**Summary: **Short, delicate, weak looking Ryeowook had been constantly picked on at his old school. However, after a horrible accident occurs, killing his parents, he changes to a new school. Will 15 year old Ryeowook make it through his freshman year? Note: slash pairings

"Hello, my name is Ryeowook. Please take good care of me."

The small, delicate looking boy standing at the front of the room took a bow. A nervous yet sincere smile crossed his face as he looked into the eyes of his classmates. He had been on the edge of a nervous breakdown that morning, freaking out about being a new student and meeting his classmates for the first time four months after school had already started.

However, he now allowed himself a small sigh of relief. Most of his classmates seemed very friendly. At least no one seemed unhappy to have him there.

"Please take a seat, anywhere is fine," the teacher motioned for him to hurry up so he could start the class.

"Excuse me," Ryeowook whispered, stepping between the rather close together desks, carefully maneuvering around binders and piles of papers sprawled on the floor. He chose a seat in the third row from the front of the room. The only other empty seats were further towards the back of the room; knowing how bad his vision was, he supposed that is was probably best that he chose a seat as close to the front board as possible.

Looking around, he saw that there were five rows of desks in the room, with six desks in each row. Every chair was filled save for one in the fourth row and two in the fifth.

'That would be 27 students,' he realized slightly anxious, 'Wow, that's a lot larger than my classes at my old school.'

Yet, unwilling to let anything mess up his first day at a new school, Ryeowook forced the thought out of his mind, took out his binder, and gave his attention to the teacher, who was currently jotting stuff down on the white board.

A group of five boys sitting in the back corner were in the midst of a conversation when the new student has arrived. Jong was easily the strongest out of the group, recognizable with pronounced muscles running along his arm. He took as glance at the new student and smirked.

"Bet he's a fag," he whispered to his friend Key, whose desk was right behind his own.

Key grinned, already catching on to who the new target for the school year would be.

"Look at him, he's even girlier than Taemin," Onew leaned across the aisle to whisper in Jong's ear.

"Bet he'd be a great lay," Minho added to the conversation, "right Taemin?"

"Yeah" he muttered, still staring at the new boy.

"Ryeowook. What kind of name is that?" Minho asked with an eye roll.

"Dude, look at that ass, any guy would want to hit that," Key said, winking at Jong.

Though not participating in the conversation, Taemin had been listening. As the conversation had progressed, his expression continued to get uglier.

'Who exactly does that boy think he is? If anyone's going to get Jong, then it's going to be me,' he thought, all the while gripping the desk harder and harder.

"Hey Taemin, what's up?" Onew asked.

"I say, we teach this slut exactly what being at this school entails," Taemin said, with a cruel-hearted smirk on his face. Looking around, he saw the same wicked grin etched in the expressions of his friends. That said, the boys turned back around to face the teacher, acting as if paying attention. None of them wanted to get into any trouble that might mess up their plans to teach the new student a good, hard lesson he'll never forget.

"Hey, my name's Sungmin. Ryeowook was it?" a slightly girly looking boy greeted me as I sat down. His desk was right beside mine, letting our conversation continue with ease.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Sungmin," I replied, as I opened my binder. Looking around at the other students, I was disappointed to find that I was still noticeably the shortest boy in the class. I haven't actually been to school ever since the school year started, instead having been tutored by one of my uncle's friends. And although slim, I had been retaining the chance that I had miraculously gotten a growth spurt over the summer.

"Still short, weak, and skinny as always," I thought, looking down at my pants that still hung too loosely even though I had bought them more than four years ago. I sighed, feeling a slight pang of disappointment but was determined to brush it aside. I reached for my binder and after looking in my pencil pouch, I realized that I had forgotten to bring my pencils. After a slight hesitation, I leaned over and lightly tapped Sungmin on the shoulder.

"Umm, can I borrow a pencil?" I asked, unable to stop a light blush of embarrassment from forming on my face.

'First day and you forget to bring I pencil, he must think you're a moron.' I berated myself.

"Sure, no problem," Sungmin responded, turning away to go through his binder. Not knowing what to do, I scanned the room again before my eyes came to rest on a group of boys whispering in the back row. I thought that I just saw one of them turn around and look at me, but dismissed it as me just being paranoid.

"Here you go," Sungmin handed me a pink pencil, the same shade of pink as the one on his shirt. I took it and giggled, seeing the design of little bunnies going around the pencil in a spiral.

"You like bunnies, right?" Sungmin asked somewhat demanding, as if the thought of someone _not _liking bunnies was physically and mentally impossible.

"Yeah, I love them," I answered with a laugh, speaking truthfully. Back in my old house, before I moved to attend this school, I had found a pair of rabbits living in the woods near my backyard. One turn out to be male and the other female, and by the next spring, there were two new baby bunnies running around in my backyard. By now, I'm sure that those bunnies have already grown up and had little bunnies of their own. If I stilled lived there, I'd be able to see them every day.

"Oh, and here, you might need this as well." Sungmin said, seemingly out of nowhere, dropping a rabbit shaped eraser on my desk.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I glanced at the clock, seeing that there was less than half an hour of class left. Determined to concentrate for the rest of class, I looked back up at the teacher, grabbed Sungmin's pink rabbity pencil, and started to take notes.

The bell rang and everyone scrambled to put their things back into their binders. After making sure that all my work was placed neatly inside my binder, I turned around and tapped Sungmin on the shoulder.

"Here, your pencil back." I said, holding out the pencil and the eraser, waiting for him to take it.

"No, it's alright; you're going to need it for your other classes anyways." He put his finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Think of it as a welcome-to-a-new-school present."

I beamed at him, thinking that maybe, just maybe, this school's going to be different.

Students flooded the hallways as I stepped outside the classroom. Overwhelmed by the immense size of the student body, I tried fighting the sea of students to get to my locker. Out of nowhere, a foot came out from the tangle of bodies around me, causing me to stumble and fall, dropping all my papers on the floor. I look up and see only the brown hair of a retreating figure, already disappearing into the crowd.

All around me, people were pointing and laughing. Not expecting anyone to come and help, I kept my head down as I tried to pick up all my things. Dark dusty footprints covered my papers; people had seemingly gone out of their way and purposely step on my things. I winced as a foot came crushing down on my fingers as well. Feeling salty tears start to drip out of the corner of my eye, I kept my head bent down as I moved to open my locker. Already embarrassed, I didn't need to be humiliated any further by being seen as a crybaby, upset over such a small incident. Nevertheless, that didn't stop a wave of hopelessness from passing over me. My worst fears had come true; that this school would be like all the others, where I was doomed to be forever picked on, forever laughed at, and forever _alone_.


End file.
